Wireless network deployments, such as wireless local area networks (“WLANs”), allow mobile devices to access network and Internet services when within proximity of wireless communication signals of those wireless networks. Peer-to-peer (“P2P”) networks allow connectivity between individual devices. In one example, a P2P network may be referred to as a group and include a group owner (GO) that is the master device for the group that may manage signaling, timing, clock synchronization, etc., and establish certain group settings (e.g., the group may be set as a persistent group or a non-persistent group). A non-persistent group only lasts (i.e., remains intact as a group) as long as a device is in communication range of the group and other devices within the group. A non-persistent group treats a device that wants to re-join as if the device is a new device joining the group for the first time. In contrast, a persistent group is a group in which the group owner and/or other devices within the group are able to store persistent information related to the group. In other words, the term “persistence” when used in reference to a persistent or a non-persistent group implies the ability (or lack of ability) of a group owner and/or group member to store information associated with that group as well as information associated with the devices that join the group. Therefore, information for joining the group may persist (i.e., remain stored) within a device for a persistent group. In one embodiment, the P2P network may utilize either wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) or Wireless LAN (WLAN) between wireless devices. For example, the Wi-Fi Alliance (WFA) established guidelines for peer to peer connectivity between Wi-Fi enabled devices that is referred to as “Wi-Fi Direct” and outlined in the Wi-Fi Peer-to-Peer (P2P) Technical Specification from 2010.